1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, more particularly, to a means for, and method of, mounting a truck suspension member to a truck axle housing.
2. Discussion
The subject invention finds particular utility in the heavy, medium and light duty truck and trailer industry. In this industry, common suspension installations have for a long time featured axles attached to single leaf spring assemblies.
Recently, the use of air-ride beam-type suspensions in the truck and trailer industry has become quite popular. Such suspensions come in various forms. Generally speaking, however, they include a pair of longitudinally extending flexible beams, one each of which is located adjacent to one of the two longitudinal side frame rails located underneath the body of the truck or trailer chassis. These beams, sometimes called main support members, Z-beams or gooseneck springs, are each pivotally connected at one end to a frame hanger that is attached to the adjacent frame rail of the vehicle. Spaced along the beam at a distance from the frame hanger is an air bag (bellows) and an axle. Examples of this type of suspension are the Hendrickson HA series suspension and the suspension disclosed in Snyder U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,247 issued Sep. 13, 1994. In such suspensions, a square axle housing is typically secured to each main support member by clamping the axle housing using a bracket assembly comprised of a pair of U-bolts, a top seat, a bottom cap and attaching nuts.
While the use of such bracket assemblies to attach truck axles to suspension members has proven for a long time to be effective, it would be advantageous to eliminate the need for the numerous parts involved. Cost and weight would both be reduced as would assembly time if a simpler axle attachment means were utilized.
It would be even more advantageous if this simpler axle attachment means were easily adjustable to various suspension member sizes and pinion angles so the same components could be used with a variety of different suspension installations.
In terms of maintenance, the U-bolts of existing bracket assemblies require retorqueing after a certain amount of truck usage. Additionally, if the compressing clamp load of the U-bolts is not properly adjusted when the suspension is installed, the axle housing could become overstressed due to the dynamic loads introduced during operation, and plastically (and thus permanently) deform. As a result, the axle assembly would loosen and eventually come apart.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a means of mounting suspension members on vehicle axles which utilizes a minimal number of parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of mounting suspension members on vehicle axles which offers ease of assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of mounting suspension members on vehicle axles which is easily adjustable to fit suspension members of various sizes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of mounting suspension members on vehicle axles which allows for the easy adjustment of the pinion angle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of mounting suspension members on vehicle axles that does not require the use of U-bolts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of mounting suspension members on vehicle axles so that minimal or no compressive forces are exerted upon the axle housings.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and reliable method of mounting suspension members on vehicle axles.